Catnip Tequila ou comment Ciel est tombé enceinte
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Ciel se réveille nauséeux. Selon Sebastian, il n'est pas malade ou du moins... son Bocchan a autre chose de plus... étrange. ATTENTION, ceci est un délire composé de graines de pavots et de champignons hallucinogènes. A prendre avec des pincettes.


**_Bonjour ! Bonsoir !_**

**_Je tiens d'abord à m'incliner devant Madelezabeth's pour avoir créé le mythe de la Catnip Tequila ainsi que d'autres choses...  
_**

**_A la demande entre autre de ma perverse de Mérou, je vous ai pondu une fic qui n'a ni queue, ni tête. Attention, c'est... spécial^^'  
_**

**_Désolée pour les fautes etc etc.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture^^  
_**

* * *

Le matin était arrivé, emmenant avec lui le doux gazouillement des moineaux. Les rayons du soleil essayaient tant bien que mal de traverser les nuages gris de Londres.

Ciel était réveillé depuis un moment, il ne sentait pas très bien à vrai dire. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

_ Vous êtes déjà réveillé ? Bocchan ? Demanda la voix suave de Sebastian.

Sur ces mots, le jeune Comte se leva difficilement en fixant son majordome.

_ Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de son maître en posant sa main gantée sur son front.

_ Vous n'avez pas de fièvre. Peut-être n'est-ce que passager.

_ Surement.

Le domestique lui servit le thé en énumérant le programme de la journée au jeune noble qui avait pris _Le Times_. Après avoir siroté son breuvage, Ciel reposa brutalement la tasse et porta une main à ses lèvres en ayant un haut-le-cœur. Il fixa Sebastian, paniqué. Le démon, avec rapidité, attrapa une bassine vide et la mit en dessous du noble qui vomit.

Ciel essaya de reprendre sa respiration, essuyant ses larmes au bord des yeux. La bile lui avait brûlé la gorge. Sebastian prit son mouchoir et enleva les restes aux commissures des lèvres de son jeune maître. Après, le démon soupira en regardant son contractant, sceptique.

_ Vous n'avez pas de fièvre, vous semblez quand même bien… étrange. Allongez-vous, Bocchan. Je vais vous ausculter rapidement.

Ciel obéit, se sentant encore nauséeux.

Sebastian enleva ses gants et il toucha le ventre du jeune garçon, tâtant par ci, massant par là. Au fur et à mesure, Ciel vit le visage de son domestique prendre une teinte livide.

_ Sebastian, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Le susnommé le regarda quelques instants, puis baissa les yeux. Ciel commençait à perdre patience. Si le démon n'osait pas répondre, c'est que cela devait être grave.

_ Sebastian ! Réitéra le jeune maître en haussant la voix.

Il voulait se lever mais Sebastian le recoucha d'une pression. Ses yeux vermeils le fixèrent.

_ Bocchan, commença-t-il grave. Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

Ciel resta immobile, se demandant ce qu'il lui allait lui annoncer. Il vit Sebastian s'assoir sur le rebord du lit en regardant son jeune maître.

_ Votre mal de ventre…

Il hésita.

_ Et bien ? Reprit Ciel. Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis malade ?

_ Ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire. Alors restez allongé et écoutez-moi.

Ciel obéit.

_ Voilà, reprit le majordome. Vous êtes enceinte.

Le jeune noble eut un petit sourire avant de s'esclaffer. Puis, il se figea devant la mine grave du démon.

_Il délire ? Je suis un garçon et je n'ai que 13 ans !_

_ Sebastian ? Interrogea-t-il. Tu me ponds quoi là ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis un homme. Un homme ! Je ne peux pas tomber enceinte et encore faudrait-il que j'ai des rapports sex…

Il se tut devant la mine rougie de Sebastian.

_ Se-Sebastian ? C'est quoi cette tête ?

_ Euh… Co-comment dire…

Ciel était surpris.

_Sebastian qui hésite ? Qui bégaye ?_

_ Parle ! Exigea le jeune garçon en sentant la colère monter.

Il vit Sebastian se lever et il se dirigea vers son armoire, sortant quelque chose d'un tiroir. Il tendit une bouteille à moitié vide à son maître. Ciel lut l'inscription avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

_ _Cat-nip Te-quila._ De l'alcool ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça fout dans ma chambre ? Et c'est quoi ?

Sebastian se racla la gorge.

_ Ce n'est pas de l'alcool à proprement parler. Ça vient de mon monde. Disons que ce breuvage est très concentré en certaines substances qui se rapprochent de la Tequila des humains. A défaut qu'elle rend soûl avec quelques gouttes et fait oublier une partie des événements. Et puis, Bocchan, je suis un démon. Rien n'est impossible.

Ciel le fixa dubitatif. Il regarda la bouteille. Puis le démon. Bouteille. Démon. Catnip Tequila. Sebastian….

Non !

Ciel devint livide.

_ Tu-tu ! Qu-quoi ? Toi ? Moi ? Tu as ? Dis-moi que c'est faux !

Sebastian baissa la tête en reprenant la bouteille. Il s'agenouilla.

_ Je m'excuse, My Lord. Je suis un démon envieux et désireux. Alors, ça fait un peu plus d'un mois que je vous soûle de temps en temps pour pouvoir faire l'amour avec vous. C'est pour cela que certains matins, vous vous retrouviez avec des bleus et des problèmes pour vous assoir…

Ciel se statufia en se rappelant en effet de ces matins douloureux.

_ … Etant un démon, poursuivit Sebastian en ignorant la tronche monumentale de son Bocchan, mon corps est capable de changer l'organisme humain. C'est-à-dire que même si vous un garçon de 13 ans, votre corps a réagi à moi comme celui d'une femme en âge de procréer. Actuellement, vous êtes vraiment enceinte de moi.

Ciel fixa Sebastian, pâle comme un linge. Il pointa un doigt menaçant sur le démon.

_ Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout ! Sebastian ! Arrête tes conneries tout de suite !

Mais le démon ne flancha pas et darda un regard cruellement sérieux et affligé. Ciel devint rouge pivoine. Il lui envoya un oreiller en pleine tête.

_ Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! Je suis ton maître ! Comment as-tu pu me violer ! Car c'est un viol ! Et toi, vile créature, tu me mets par-dessus le marché enceinte ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Portant ton enfant !

_ Nos, coupa le démon.

_ Quoi « no » ?

_ NOS enfants. Vous avez des jumeaux.

Le diable vit Ciel se laisser tomber sur le lit, déprimé. Il mit ses mains sur ses yeux.

_ Ce… ce n'est pas possible… Sebastian… Arrête… Pas ça !

Ciel se releva.

_ PAS CA !

Sebastian se leva et se pencha à son oreille.

_ Vous n'avez qu'une indigestion en fait.

Le majordome se redressa, tout sourire, guettant la réaction de son maître… qui ne se fit pas attendre.

_ ESPECE DE DEGENERE CONGENITAL !

Sebastian éclata de rire, devant l'air furieux de Ciel. Il redevint sérieux, prit la bassine de vomi et la bouteille. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte tandis que son contractant cracher comme un chat.

_ Par contre, Bocchan, au sujet de la Catnip Tequila, c'est vrai. Ça fait bien quelques mois que je profite un peu de votre joli corps.

Ciel se figea, statufié tandis que le démon partit en riant à pleins poumons une nouvelle fois.

_ JE TE MAUDIS SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! CROIS-MOI !

* * *

_**... je sais, c'est lourd^^'**_


End file.
